Oś Czasu
Jest to oś czasu na której oparte są wydarzenia w Fairy Tail. Niektóre podane są w przybliżeniu. Rok X300 *'data nieznana'- narodziny Zerefa lata 80 *Roubaul stworzył Nirvanę Rok X600 lata 90 *'X696 : '''narodziny Makarova Rok X700 lata 30 *'X736': **Makarov w wieku 40 lat został ogłoszony trzecim Mistrzem Gildii Fairy Tail przez Purehito. **Purehito odchodzi z Fairy Tail. *'X739': urodził się Gildarts Clive. lata 40 *'X741': Makarov staje się jednym z Dziesięciu Świętych Magów. *'X746': urodził się Jude Heartfilia. *'X748': urodziła się Layla Heartfilia. lata 50 *'X750': Duke Everlue zmusza Zekua Melon do napisania 'Daybreak. *'''X753: **Zekua Melon kończy pisać Daybreak i wraca do rodziny. **Zekua Melon popełnia samobójstwo. *'X755': urodził się Ichiya Wanderlei Kotobuki. *'X757': urodził się Jura Nekis. lata 60 *'X760': urodził się Wang ChanJi. *'X761': **urodził się Laxus Dreyar. **urodził się Warren Rocko. *'X762': **urodził się Joy Fullbun. **urodziła się Chico=C=Hammitt. *'X763': urodził się Bickslow. *'X764': **została założona Gildia Blue Pegasus przez Mistrza Boba. **urodził się Freed Justine. **urodziła się Evergreen. **urodził się Nab Lasaro. **urodziła się Kinana. **urodził się Hibiki Laytis. **urodził się Ren Akatsuki. *'X765': **urodziła się Erza Scarlet. **urodziła się Mirajane. **urodził się Jellal Fernandes. *'X766': **urodził się Gray Fullbuster. **urodziła się Cana Alberona. **urodził się Elfman. **urodziła się Laki Olietta. **urodził się Jet. **urodził się Droy. **urodził się Alzack Connell. **urodziła się Bisca Mulan. **urodził się Lyon Bastia. **'Listopad -X766': pan Heartfilia i Layla opuszczają gildię LOVE & LUCKY z powodu ciąży. *'X767': **urodziła się Juvia Lockser. **urodziła się Lisanna. **urodziła się Levy McGarden. **urodziła się Sherry Blendi. **urodził się Max Alors. **Zoldeo połączył się z Caprico. **'Lipiec-1-X767': urodziła się Lucy Heartfilia. *'X768': **urodził się Vijeeter Ecor. **urodził się Eve Thylm. 70's *'X772': **urodziła się Wendy Marvell. **Cornelia umiera a Cana dołącza do Gildii Fairy Tail by być z ojcem. *'X774': **rodzina Graya zostaje zabita przez Deliorę a on sam zostaje adoptowany przez Ur. **Ur poświęca się by powstrzymać Deliorę, Gray przyłącza się do Gildii Fairy Tail. *'X776': **Erza ucieka z Wieży Niebios i przyłącza się do Gildii Fairy Tail. *'X777': **Layla umiera na nieznaną chorobę. **'Lipiec-7-X777': ***znikają Smoki. ***Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox i Wendy Marvell ponownie zostają sierotami. **Natsu zostaje znaleziony przez Makarova i dołącza do Gildii Fairy Tail. *'X778': **Mirajane, Elfman, i Lisanna dołączają do Gildii Fairy Tail. **Królowa Shagotte wysyła nienarodzone Exceedy z Edolas na Ziemię. **Z jaja którym opiekował się Natsu i Lisanna rodzi się Happy. **Laxus Dreyar zostaje Magiem Klasy 'S'. *'X779': Bohater Rubengardu, San Jiao Shin prowadzi antyrządową rebelię, ale zostaje porwany przez Zoldeo. 80's *'X780': **Magia Uroku zostaje zakazana. **Erza Scarlet zostaje Magiem Klasy 'S'. *'X781': **Gildarts odchodzi na swoją 100-letnią misję. **Loke zbuntował się przeciwko Karen Lilica, która ginie później z rąk Angel, a on sam ma zakaz powrotu do Świata Gwiezdnych Duchów. **Mirajane zostaje Magiem Klasy 'S'. *'X782': **Lisanna zostaje wysłana do Edolas po swojej domniemanej śmierci. **Mystogan zostaje Magiem Klasy 'S'. 'X784': *Lipiec 2: Lucy zostaje zaproszona do przyłączenia się do Gildii Fairy Tail. *Drużyna Natsu zostaje utworzona i powstrzymuje Gildię Eisenwald. *Natsu, Lucy, and Gray walczą z Lyon'em na Wyspie Galuna. **Lyon dołącza do Gildii Lamia Scale. *Gildia Phantom Lord rozpoczyna wojnę z Fairy Tail. **Fairy Tail wygrywa dzięki Natsu i Makarov. **Phantom Lord zostaje rozwiązana. *Loke ujawnił swoje prawdziwe pochodzenie i z pomocą Lucy zostaje ułaskawiony przez Króla Gwiezdnych Duchów. *Drużyna Natsu robi sobie wakacje, jednak dochodzi do walki z Jellalem Fernandes w Wieży Niebios. **Simon poświęca swoje życia dla Erzy. **Jellal i Urtear niszczą Radę Magii. **Rada Magii zostaje rozwiązana, ale zostaje zmieniona na moc dekretu króla Fiore. **Juvia i Gajeel przyłączają się do Gildii Fairy Tail. *Październik 15 **Festiwal Fantasia zostaje przerwany przez Laxusa. **Laxus przygotowuje gre dla Mistrza Gildii. **Natsu i Gajeel pokonują Laxusa. **Laxus zostaje wydalony z Fairy Tail. *Zostaje utworzona Drużyna Światła by powstrzymać Przymierze Baram. **Gildia Oración Seis Guild zostaje zniszczona. **Jellal idzie do więzienia. **Wendy i Charle dołączają do Gildii Fairy Tail. *Gildarts wraca do Gildii a ona sama zostaje wciągnięta przez Animę. **Mystogan zostaje nowym królem Edolas. **Exceedy zostają wysłane na Ziemię. **Lisanna powraca. **Pantherlily przyłącza się do Fairy Tail. *Grudzień 15 **Fairy Tail rozpoczyna Egzamin na Maga Klasy "S". **Zeref przybywa na Wyspę Tenrou. **Gildia Grimoire Heart rozpoczyna wojnę z Gilidią Fairy Tail. *Grudzień 16 **Wojna się kończy a Fairy Tail zwycięża. ***Zoldeo nie żyje. ***Zancrow nie żyje. ***Hades nie żyje. **Egzamin na Maga Klasy "S" zostaje zawieszony. **Wyspa Tenrou zostaje zniszczona przez Aknologię. 'X785': *Macao Conbolt zostaje czwartym Mistrzem Fairy Tail. 90's (wydarzenia bieżące) 'X791': *Zaginieni członkowie Gildii ocaleli i wracają do Fairy Tail. *Gildarts Clive zostaje piątym Mistrzem Fairy Tail. *Makarov Dreyar zostaje szóstym Mistrzem Fairy Tail. Kategoria:Różne